Dirty Dancing 2: The dance is on
by NIC.HEART.MOVIES
Summary: Okay so this is a fanfic about Baby and Jhonny's kids. Esspecially about their daughter Nicole.please R&R lots of forbidden dancing, love passion and drama. Please read, crap summary but good story.
1. Intro

Okay so this is a story about Jhonny and Baby's kids.

Description of characters.

Nicole Castle

18 years old

fished school and wants to dance.

Long,curly dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

she looks alot like her father.

Ben Castle

20 years old

University

Tall, blue eyes and blondish hair.

Jamie Castle

20 years old

fireman

Looks nothing like twin brother, Ben. Tall brown hair, looks alot like father but some of his mother in there too.

Andrew Cortez

20 years old

Dance teacher at Kellermans

Tall, short brown hair and green eyes.

Lisa Jhonson

19 years old

Clothes designer

Blonde hair, looks like her mum, Penny Jhonson

Ciara Jones

19 years old

runs the dirty dancin bar.

red hair down to her shoulders, dark blue eyes.

**Pairings**

Baby and Jhonny: Married

Penny and Alan: Married

Billy and Julie: Married

**Eventuall pairings**

Nicole and Andrew

Ben and lisa

Jamie and Ciara

Hi there im Nicole Castle.

My mother is Francis Houseman/Castle, also known as Baby and my father is Jhonny Castle.

They are both dancer's. they are great at what they do.

They have been married for 20 years, and have 3 kids.

Ben Castle, he's my older brother. he is 20 years old, he is technically the reason my mum and dad got married so fast.

Then Jamie Castle, he is Ben's twin. Ben is 6 minutes older, he is also the reason they got married.

Then me, Nicolette Castle, most people call me Nicole, i'm 18, and i love to dance, but there is a problem, **my parents**.


	2. Kellermans and new friends

"Okay were here" Jhonny said as they pulled up to Kellermans.

"Wow it looks exactly the same, doesn't it babe?"Baby asked Johnny getting out of the door.

"Yes it does baby, yes it does." he replied.

Half an hour later they were in thier cabin settleing in.

"Hey mum, dad im going to go have a look around ok?" Nicole asked her parents.

"Okay but dont be to late Nicolette, it is already nine thirty, and it's already dark out and you should take a coat cause it'll be cold and i dont..." she was cut off by Johnny.

"Leave the girl alone Baby, she'll be fine, she's sensible."

"Okay, I love you sweetie."

"I love you too mum, and you too dad." she said putting her coat on.

"Dont wait up she called back."

Baby was left standing there with a smile on her face. Her baby girl was all grown up.

Nicole was walking about the grownds when she bumped into what looked like a bellbopy.

"Oh im really sorry i didn't see you there."she said to the man, blushing.

"it's ok, im the one at fault mam."He said picking up the papers he had droped.

"Here let me help you." she said trying to help pick things up.

"No, mam, it is ok, your the guest in the help."he said smiling to her.

"Dont be so silly, i'm Nicolette, but everyone calls me Nicole."she said shaking his hand.

"Im cooper, pleased to meet Nicole." he shook her hand.

"so where you going with these cooper?" she asked handinjhg him some papers.

"To my house, my brother and my friend have to lookover them."

"Well can i help you with them?"sheasked sweetly.

"Yeah i guess so."

they walked for about 20 minutes to Coopers house.

"Well here we are."Cooper said opening the door.

"Nice place you have here."ahe amiled to him.

"Who the hell are you?"A tall, very fit guy standing in a doorway asked.

"i--i'm Nicole Castle, Who are you?" she asked sticking up for herself.

"Im Andy, Coopers older brother, Cooper you know your not meant to talk to guests"he hissed at his brother.

"hey it's ok, i was the one who insisted that id help." she said then she noticed a girl standing in the doorway, so she smiled to her.

"hi, im Lisa Johnson, and your, Nicole Castle, was it?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah i am."she said shaking Lisa's hand.

"excuse Andy here, he's just a little uptight, apolagise to the young lady here, we would'n't want her getting the wrong impression of you." Andy apoligises.

"It's okay, But im actually not really a guest."Nicole said directing her comment to Andy, she had to addmit he was hot.

"Thats right, your mum and dad are dancer's." Lisa stated.

"How did you that?"Nicole asked shocked.

"MY mum used to dance with your dad."she replied.

"Wait a minute, lisa, as in penny's lisa?" Nicole half asked.

"Yep its me, it's good see you sgain." She hugged Nicole.

"Oh my god i've not seen you in years."she said returning the hug.

"Yeah well i came back when i heard you were here, well actually mum and dad dragged me back when they your parents were here."

"Wait, wait wait, who are your parents?" Andrew asked

"My parents-- emmm... Johnny and Baby Castle." She stuttered out.

"Oh ok. yeah that explanes why you are here."He said and he actually smiled at her.

"yeah"she smiled back at him and Lisa and Cooper seemed to notice this.

"so can you dance?"cooper asked

"Em... yeah i guess i can."she replied walking towards the door.

"I'd like to see that."Andy said quitely but everyone still heard him.

"Excuse me!"Nicole turned and said as she took his

"Well i dont believe that YOU could dance." he replied smugly.

"oh yeah, you dont me or anything about me."

"prove me wrong, you ever heard of a secret dirty dancing club?"

"yeah, have what you getting at?" She asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"Meet us there tomorrow night at 10pm, then we will see if you can really dance."He said coolely to her.

"Okay you got a deal, but where is it?" she asked

"it is a couple hundred yards behind the dance studio, you'll see it when find a big neon sign saying"Johnny and Baby's", It was named after your parents, I'll see you there."

"Okay, I'll see you all there, Good night,"she looked at Cooper and Andrew.

"goodnight Nicolette."Lisa said

"Goodnight lisa."she said walking throught the door but she turned quickly,"Oh and know one calls me Nicolette anymore, its Nicole ok?"

lisa smiled"Ok, i gottcha.

Nicole excited the house and went back to her cabin. She COULD NOT tell her mum amd das, they would kill her.

Well what did you think?

i personally love it, but then i wrote it so...i guess i would. LOL

REview and tell me what you think?


End file.
